I hate my voice !
by Boy Alone
Summary: Après le lycée. Kagami vit avec la GdM. Tout va pour le mieux. Sauf le jour où il disparait mystérieusement, enlevé par une organisation. Inquiète, la GdM est déterminé à le retrouver. Mais qui est vraiment cette organisation essentiellement formé de transhumains et d'hybrides ? Légèrement inspiré de "Ikoku no Romatan Koi". GoM x Kagami.


Yoo ! Comment ça va ? Je suis désolée, balançez moi des tomates ! ^^

Pairing : Mystère !

Disclamair : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rating : M

Note : Les personnages sont peut-être un peu OC, mais ça ira mieux après, promis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

« Salut ! À demain ! »

Kagami fit un dernier geste de la main avant de se retourner pour rentrer chez lui. Kuroko et lui venaient de se quitter devant le Maji Burger, allant chacun dans la direction opposée. Ils avaient terminés premier de la WinterCup - encore une fois – et pouvaient désormais se concentrer pleinement sur leurs examens de fin de troisième année.

Il était dans ses pensées, et ses pas le conduisaient habituellement vers son appartement. Son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Un appel. Il décrocha.

« 'llô ?

- _Taïga ? C'est Julian._

\- Ah, le vieux. Qu'est ce tu veux ?

\- _Ton père vient de mourir._

\- … Quoi ?! C'est une blague ?!

\- _Je suis du genre à faire des blagues ?_

\- Mais... Je...

\- T _aïga. Je suis désolé. Les chirurgiens ont tout tenté. Ils n'ont pas pu le sauver._

\- De quoi il est mort ?

\- _Il a été victime d'un règlement de compte. Ses meurtriers ont été retrouvé et interrogé. Ils avouent avoir voulu le tuer, car il ne leurs donnait pas ce qu'ils voulaient._

\- Bordel, mais c'est pas possible ! Ils étaient combien ?! Ils voulaient quoi d'abord ?! Putain !

 _\- Calme-toi ! Pour te répondre, ils étaient sept. Deux d'entre-eux sont encore recherchés. Ils voulaient que ton père te vende à eux._

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- _Je t'expliquerai quand tu reviendras en Amérique._

\- Nan, steuplait, dis le moi maintenant !

\- T _aïga..._

\- J'ai le droit de savoir, non ? Il s'agit de mon père !

\- _Bon, très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Un des meurtriers a dit que ton père avait nié avoir un fils. Il a tellement argumenté que les assassins ont failli y croire. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que tu as laissé un message vocale. Un message vocale où tu disais_ « Dad, how are you ? Do you remember that you have a son ? You don't call me yet. Shitty old man. Bye. » _Ils te cherchent. Tu as ruiné la protection de ton père. »_

Il y un blanc, où la respiration de Kagami se bloqua. Il avait provoqué la mort de son père. Il avait tué son père. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du passage clouté. Il laissa sa main qui portait son téléphone tomber le long de son corps. Il n'entendait plus la voix de son oncle lui parler. Machinalement, il raccrocha. Il sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Il n'entendait pas non plus le klaxon de la moto qui approchait, ni les gens qui lui criaient de se pousser, paniqués. Non, il n'entendait rien de tout ça. Les seuls mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête étaient « Assassin » « Ton père est mort » « Tu as tué ton père, ta seule famille ». Ce fut une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille qui le sortit de sa léthargie.

« Kagami-kun ! »

Oh, oui, Kuroko criait rarement. Il leva les yeux vers lui, puis il dirigea son regard vers la moto qui fonçait vers lui, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il fut pris d'une vague de peur. Ses muscles se raidirent, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysé par la peur. Il n'eut que le temps de voir Kuroko courir vers lui, avant de se faire percuter par l'engin.

Il s'envola dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Le propriétaire de la moto, préféra s'en aller que de devoir payer les conséquences de son acte. Elle appuya son son accélérateur, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Malheureusement, sur sa route se trouvait le corps inanimé de Kagami. Elle lui roula dessus, faisant un petit bond.

Kagami cria. Il était encore inconscient, mais la douleur l'éveilla.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Hormis du sang. Juste un cri douloureux et silencieux.

Kuroko accourut à ses côtés, mais n'osa le toucher. Il entendit quelqu'un appeler les secours et se permit d'observer les blessures de sa lumière. La première qu'il vit le fit blêmir. Il porta sa main à sa bouche avant de se détourner et de vomir. Il s'essouffla, pantelant.

Une trace de pneu était visible sur le cou du rouquin. Qui laissait apparaître la chair à vif. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Kagami eut la vague pensée que son oncle ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi est-ce que les meurtriers de son père le cherchaient. Et le voulaient.

* * *

Alors ? Avis ? J'attends ! Désolée pour les fautes. À plus.


End file.
